La Biche et le Lion
by Ellana of Rivendell
Summary: Kate Jones, fille de la championne de Quidditch, débarque à Poudlard pour sa première année d'études. En même temps que son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. Mais, à la gare, elle fera une rencontre à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas... (suit le canon) ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour !

_* regards noirs de l'assistance *_

_* Ellana s'éclarcit la gorge *_

_Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fic que je fais sur Harry… Comment ça, j'ai déjà trois autres fics en cours ? _

Je tiens quand même à vous présenter mon nouvel Oc, Kate Jones, sœur de… bah, quelqu'un, je vais pas tout vous spoiler aujourd'hui.

Donc. Voici le vif du sujet.  
Cette nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter comprendra en tout huits chapitre qui, j'espère, détailleront assez bien l'évolution de ma petite Kate pendant chaque tome de Harry Potter. Un chapitre par année… Tout ça parce que je viens de (re)lire l'Ecole des Sorciers et que cette idée m'empêchait de dormir depuis un certain temps.

Le premier chapitre est déjà en voie de rédaction, je le posterai une fois terminé selon votre accueil.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à JK Rowling, sauf ma petite Kate et Craig.

Bonne lecture !

::::::::::::::::

**La Biche et le Lion**

::::::::::::::::

**Prologue**

::::::::::::::::

Par cette matinée du 1er septembre, l'air était agréablement doux.

Une brise fraîche soufflait sur le parvis de la gare de King's Cross, noire de monde.

Les voyageurs se pressaient, se bousculaient, les voitures sur l'avenue klaxonnaient à qui mieux-mieux. Une vieille ford ouvrit ses portières pendant qu'une famille sortait de ses entrailles.

La femme, grande, sportive, avait des cheveux noirs et noués en une natte serrée. Son mari, calme, tenait par la main une fillette d'environs onze ans, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, dont les deux yeux verts suivaient attentivement sa mère qui sortait les malles du coffre.

Kate Jones s'empara d'une cage qui enfermait une magnifique chouette effraie, regardant l'oiseau avec une expression d'adoration figée sur le visage.

- Ca va, Buttercup ?demanda la voix fluttée de l'enfant.

La chouette la fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes sans émettre un seul son.

- Elle ne va pas te répondre, dit l'homme à sa fille.

- Dis, tu pourrais pas lui jeter le sort que le Ministre fait pour parler plus fort dans les matchs de maman pour qu'elle parle ?

Gwenog Jones, déposant la lourde malle de sa fille sur les dalles du parvis, éclata de rire.

- Une chouette ne parle pas, Kate. C'est comme ca.

Kate eut une moue résignée pendant que son grand frère sortait à son tour de la voiture. En troisième année à Poudlard, il trouvait sa soeur un peu trop gamine pour son âge quand il s'agissait d'animaux. Mais elle devenait sérieuse et attentive quand on lui parlait de balais volants, de Souaffles, de Cognards; et terrifiée quand il lui racontait des histoires sur les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui pour rigoler.

- Dis, Craig !

L'adolescent se tourna vers la gamine, une expression profondément ennuyée sur le visage.

- C'est vrai ce que Will a dit ?

William était le meilleur ami de Craig, et chouchoutait beaucoup trop sa soeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Will ?

- Que Harry Potter allait entrer à Poudlard cette année.

Craig croisa le regard glacial de leur mère, Gwenog Jones, et hésita avant de répondre. Habitant tous les quatre à Godric's Hollow, ils étaient les mieux placés pour savoir que le célèbre Harry Potter allait lui aussi sur ses onze ans et entrait cette année à Poudlard. Gwenog Jones soupira et répondit à la place de son fils.

- Oui, mais pour l'amour du ciel, Kate, ne lui saute pas dessus dans le train.

Craig tenta d'imaginer la scène et éclata de rire.

Il se souvenait vaguement de Lily et James Potter, vu qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de sa mère, mais n'avait aucun souvenir de leur fils. Ah, si.

Harry volait tout le temps sur son balais-jouet.

La mère de Craig le fusilla du regard.

- On ne rigole pas de ces choses-là, Craig !

- Oui maman.

Elle se détourna de lui.

- Viens, Kate, on va chercher des chariots.

- Hé, Kate ! s'écria Craig. Fais gaffe de ne pas aller à Serpentard, ça serait trop bête !

- Craig ! Ca suffit !

- Ben, j'ai juste dit que...

- Justement, ca suffit. Et c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Au lieu de faire l'idiot, aide-moi à sortir ta malle.

Pendant que Craig aidait son père, une famille qu'il connaissait bien s'approcha d'eux. Les sept nouveaux venus étaient tous roux. La plus jeune des enfants, Ginny, avait un an de moins que Kate, son aîné, Ron, avait le même âge qu'elle, ensuite il y avait les deux jumeaux, Fred et George, que Craig adorait. Et le plus âgé d'entre eux s'appelait Percy.

- Alors c'est le grand jour ! s'exclama Molly Weasley après avoir salué chaleureusement le père de Craig.

- Exact ! Gwenog et Kate sont allés chercher des chariots.

- Vous ne perdez pas votre temps, commenta Molly en souriant à Craig. C'est cette année que ta soeur te rejoint ? Ron aussi entre à Poudlard.

- Oui. Et bravo, Ron !

Déjà, juste derrière eux, Craig entendait Kate parler à toute vitesse à leur mère.

- Bonjour Molly, fit Gwenog Jones en souriant à son amie.

- Bonjour Gwen.

Kate se précipita vers Ron.

- T'as vu ! Ca y est ! On va vraiment y aller !

- Ouais ! Tu penses aller dans quelle Maison ?

- Gryffondor, répondit Kate sans aucune hésitation. Ou même Serdaigle.

- On sera ensemble alors !

- Cool !

Ils se regardèrent avec le même sourire extatique sur le visage pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la gare. Kate poussait fièrement son chariot, et, quand ils arrivèrent devant le pont au-dessus des voies de chemin de fer, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, vous avez vu ca ? lâcha Kate en fixant droit devant elle.

- Ca, c'est Hagrid, dit Craig d'un ton blasé.

- Il aime beaucoup terroriser les première années, dit Fred en rigolant pour effrayer Kate exprès.

- Fred !

- Quoi ? se défendit le rouquin. C'est vrai !

Kate soupira en se tordant le cou pour regarder à qui le géant aux cheveux hirsutes parlait.

- C'est pas de lui que je parlais, regardez !

- Qui, le gamin ?

- Tu le reconnais pas ? fit Kate, sur la défensive.

- Mais oui mais c'est...

- Harry Potter, fit la voix de Craig. Allez, Kate, avance.

Elle avança. Le géant avait transplané et Harry Potter se retrouvait tout seul comme un idiot.

- Eh, toi ! lança Kate pendant que les adultes avaient le dos tourné.

Le garçon sursauta violemment et se retourna. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes cassées, des habits trop grands, et il la regardait. Kate regretta sa phrase. Tiens, lui aussi avait les yeux verts comme elle.

La gamine passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux courts en désordre et s'approcha du garçon.

- Tu sais comment on fait pour aller a la voie 9 3/4 ? demanda Harry Potter à Kate.

- Pardon ?

Il répéta sa question.

- Bien... Bien sûr. Mais je peux pas y aller toute seule, mes parents m'attendent.

Harry observa le groupe derrière Kate qui les regardait, bouche ouverte. La fille lui ressemblait bizarrement.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Kate Jones, et toi ?

Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne l'avait pas pris pour un fou quand il avait parlé de la voie 9 3/4 et elle ne l'avait pas reconnu non plus.

- Harry Potter, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Kate Jones ! appela la femme aux cheveux noirs d'une voix furieuse.

- Oh, faut que j'y aille, fit Kate en soupirant. A plus tard !

- Heureux de t'avoir rencontrée.

Elle lui serra vivement la main et recula vers le groupe.

Quand Harry se dirigea vers le quai des voies 9 et 10, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment trouver son train.

Et l'heure approchait.

::::::::::::::::

Euh… voilà…

Une question se pose : dois-je continuer ou pas ? J'espère au moins que ce délire vous a plu. Merci d'être passés me lire )

Revieweuses, revieweurs, à vos claviers maintenant !

Bonne journée/soirée,

Ellana, petite nouvelle dans les auteurs de fanfics sur HP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 1 : Première année**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Premier Jour**

::::::::::::::::

Kate et Ron s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir du wagon.

Ils jouèrent des coudes pour avancer dans la marée des élèves, tous beaucoup plus grands qu'eux. Quelqu'un siffla sur leur passage, mais Ron l'ignora.

- Viens, ce compartiment est libre, lança-t-il à Kate.

Libre était un bien grand mot.

Le garçon de tout à l'heure était assis sur la banquette du côté de la fenètre et contemplait sans un mot le paysage défiler. Kate s'avança.

Quelle garçon manqué, celle-là !

- Salut, fit Kate en s'asseyant en face de l'autre. On peut venir ? Tous les autres sont pleins.

- Oh, bien sûr.

- Tu me reconnais ? demanda Kate au garçon.

- Euh...

- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure sur le pont. Je m'appelle Kate Jones, et toi, tu es Harry Potter.

- Ah oui, le pont, murmura l'autre d'une voix complètement déconcertée par l'assurance de Kate.

Ron s'assit à côté de Kate et s'employa à regarder les autres élèves défiler par la porte de leur compartiment.

- Tu as donc réussi à avoir le train finalement. Qui t'a aidé ?

- C'est nous, fit Ron en souriant à Harry.

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête gêné.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grinçant.

- Hé, Ron.

Ron soupira.

- On va dans le compartiment du milieu, dit Fred. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, faut absolument qu'on voie ça.

- D'accord, grommela Ron.

- Harry, dit Georges, je sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et Georges Weasley. Lui, c'est notre frère Ron, et elle c'est Kate Jones, la fille de Gwenog Jones des Harpies de Holyhead. Mais tu la connais déjà, je me trompe ?

- C'est ca, répondit Harry en souriant à Kate qui le fixait d'un air étrange.

- Bon, à plus tard ! lança Georges ou Fred d'une voix narquoise. Amusez vous bien !

Les jumeaux filèrent dans le couloir, et Ron envoya valser sa timidité légendaire.

- C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda brusquement le rouqin.

A partir de là, Kate croisa résolument les bras et sembla se détourner de la conversation, reportant son attention sur la fenêtre.

:::::::

Une sonnette claire tira Kate de sa rêverie : devant la glace de leur compartiment, une jeune femme avait arrêté le chariot qu'elle poussait, rempli de friandises, et fit glisser la porte de leur compartiment.

Kate fit un grand sourire alors que la vendeuse disait d'une voix douce :

- Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ?

Harry se leva d'un bon, et Kate pouffa de rire.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant les friandises, Harry prit un air indécis.

- Viens, on prend un peu de tout et on se cotise, fit Kate en souriant.

- Bonne idée, approuva Harry.

- C'est moi qui invite, tu me rembourseras plus tard, ok ?

- Onze Mornilles et cinq Noises, lança la vendeuse en se retenant de rire devant leur échange de ressources.

Kate ne laissa pas à Harry l'occasion de protester et paya la jeune femme.

Quand il se retourna, Kate était déjà de retour sur sa partie de banquette et vidait leurs acquisitions sur le reste de la banquette.

- T'as faim, Ron ? demanda Kate en lui lançant un paquet coloré, que Harry identifia comme étant des Chocogrenouilles.

- Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du cornedbeef, soupira Ron en attrappant au vol le projectile de Kate.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Harry en désignant la friandise que Ron tenait dans la main. Ce ne sont pas des vraies grenouilles, j'espère ?

- Non, dit Kate en riant. Mais donne la carte à Ron, pour sa collection.

- La carte ?

Ron prit le relais et expliqua à Harry les cartes des Chocogrenouilles. Chaque paquet contenait une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre, et à chaque fois que Craig envoyait à Kate des Chocogrenouilles venant tout droit de Honeydukes, elle gardait précieusement les cartes obtenues pour les remettre à Ron lors des visites fréquentes des Weasley dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow.

- C'est Dumbledore ? s'exclama Harry.

- Ouais, répondit Kate d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que Harry aurait dû le savoir.

- Laisse tomber, Katie, lança Ron. Harry découvre notre monde, tu te souviens ?

- Mmm, grommela kate en mordant dans un Patacitrouille.

Pendant tout ce temps, Croûtard, le rat de Ron, dormait sur les genoux du jeune apprenti sorcier.

- Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence, soupira Ron en désignant Croûtard.

Kate sourit.

- Moi, je l'aime bien, ton rat.

- Tu ne voudrais pas le donner en pâture à Buttercup ? demanda Ron d'une voix piteuse alors que Croûtard ne réagissait pas à ses appels.

- T'es dingue, toi ! se récria Kate avec un gémissement de dégoût. Je ferais comment pour écrire à mes parents si ma chouette tombe malade après avoir goûté à ton rat ?

- Ah oui... Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort pour le rendre jaune, mais ca n'a pas marché. Je vais vous montrer.

Ron fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique en piteux état. Quelque chose de blanc brillait à son extrémité. Kate haussa un sourcil.

- Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir, commenta Ron.

Au moment exact où il brandissait sa baguette, un garçon et une fille vêtus de leurs uniformes de Poudlard ouvrirent la porte du compartiment.

- Vous n'avez pas vu un crapaud ?demanda la fille. Neville a perdu le sien.

Kate ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers elle.

- On n'a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron.

- Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? Fais voir, ordonna la fille en lorgnant sur la baguette de Ron.

- Bon, dit Ron en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Allons-y :

_Soleil, jonquille et canari,_

_Que ce gros rat gris_

_En jaune soit colorié_

_De la tête jusqu'aux pieds._

Il agita sa baguette...

... Et rien ne se passa.

Kate pouffa de rire, et se désintéressa de la conversation.

La fille et le garçon quittèrent bien vite leur compartiment, avec une remarque sur la tache sur le nez de Ron, et le temps s'écoula à nouveau. Ils enfilèrent leurs robes flambant neuves.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau quand ils furent fin prêts, mais ce n'était personne que Kate connaissait. Juste trois garçons, dont un blondinet que Kate identifia comme étant le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

- Alors, c'est vrai ?lança-t-il de sa voix traînante. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le blond. Moi je m'appelle Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.

Kate sourit d'un air satisfait, et s'employa à se faire oublier alors que Malfoy se moquait de Ron.

- Et toi ? T'es qui ? lança Malfoy en regardant Kate.

- Moi ? Kate Jones, Katie pour les intimes. Ma mère est Gwenog Jones, si tu veux savoir.

Malfoy poussa un sifflement dédaigneux.

- J'espère qu'on ne sera pas dans la même Maison, répliqua-t-il. Comme ca j'aurai au moins le plaisir de te battre au Quidditch.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Malfoy se détourna vite de Kate.

- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit Harry avec froideur.

- Bien dit, lâcha Kate.

Malfoy rosit légèrement.

- Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps. Kate, elle, ne bougea pas de sa banquette, se contentant de croiser les bras.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Malfoy, lança-t-elle.

- Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux ?

- Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici, conseilla Harry.

- Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore.

Goyle essaya de s'emparer d'un Chocogrenouille, et Ron perdit soudain tout son sang froid.

Il se jeta aussitôt sur lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la moindre parcelle du corps de Goyle, celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur. Croûtard avait enfoncé ses dents dans le doigt de Goyle, qui secouait vigoureusement sa main pour que l'animal le lâche...

Croûtard finit par lâcher le doigt de Goyle et alla s'écraser contre la fenêtre du compartiment.

Kate se précipita pour ramasser Croûtard alors que les trois garçons s'enfuyaient dans le couloir.

- Il est pas si inutile, finalement !

- Mouais, grommela Ron.

- Hé, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Kate. Il n'est pas assommé, il s'est juste rendormi !

- Brillant, commenta Ron avant de renseigner Harry sur la famille des Malfoy. Kate passa le reste du voyage à insulter copieusement le blond, ce qui ravit Ron, et le convoi finit par s'arrêter sur le quai.

Kate se leva précipitemment et soupira de soulagement quand le vent frais de la nuit ébouriffa ses cheveux courts.

- Les première année, par ici, lança une voix bourrue par dessus le brouhaha des conversations. Suivez moi. Ca va, Harry ?

Kate leva la tête. Le gros visage d'un géant rayonnait, dominant de sa hauteur la file des élèves.

- Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Ils glissèrent en avançant tant bien que mal dans un petit sentier, suivant la lanterne du géant. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent devant la rive d'un grand lac aux eaux noires que le château de Poudlard surplombait.

- Quatre par barques, lança la voix du géant.

Kate, Harry et Ron s'installèrent dans une des barques avec un garçon à la peau mate, qui s'appelait Dean Thomas.

- Tout le monde est casé ? En avant !

Les barques traversèrent le lac, s'arrêtant dans une sorte de crique. Ils débarquèrent sur un sol rocheux et trempé.

Neville retrouva son crapaud, et ils montèrent un escalier majestueux avant de se retrouver devant une porte immense.

Le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois coups contre le bois de la porte.

:::::::::::

Kate marchait en traînant les pieds dans le couloir de l'école.

Maintenant, en plus de l'exitation qu'elle ressentait depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, ses jambes la faisaient souffrir.

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de réfléchir. Hum, peut-être qu'après tout le roux lui irait mieux. Bénissant ses dons de Métamorphomage, elle se promit d'arranger tout ça une fois arrivée dans le dortoir des filles.

Mais pour l'heure, une chose plus importante la préoccupait.

La Répartition allait très bientôt avoir lieu.

Et elle n'irait jamais à Serpentard.

Oh, non. Pas Serpentard.

Son premier choix était Gryffondor, et ensuite peut-être Serdaigle, la Maison de sa mère. Son père et son frère, eux, avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor. Ce qui, si elle se laissait croire à la rumeur qui disait que le Choixpeau envoyait généralement les membres d'une même famille dans la même Maison, lui laissait de grandes chances d'atterrir à Gryffondor.

Elle s'approcha sans bruit de Harry qui, anxieux, ne disait plus rien depuis leur entrée.

- Hey !

Harry sursauta violemment.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda Kate.

- Toi ? Oh, non. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire pour nous répartir ?

- T'inquiète, répondit Kate en souriant. On va juste devoir mettre un vieux chapeau miteux.

Harry sembla se détendre d'un seul coup.

La jeune apprentie sorcière lui sourit, et il remarqua tout de suite quelque chose d'étrange.

Elle avait changé… Mais comment ?

Harry étudia le visage de Kate. Voilà. Ses yeux, d'bord d'un vert aussi éclatant que les siens, avaient à présent une belle couleur noisette.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kate avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai une tache sur le nez ?

Hary déchanta sous l'assurance de Kate.

- Non, tu as…

- Changé ?

- C'est ça.

- Le brun me va mieux, pas vrai ?

Décontenancé, Harry hésita.

- Comment tu fais pour…

- Aha… Secret !

- Mais je préfère les yeux verts, ajouta Harry en souriant.

- D'accord. C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Soudain Kate pâlit brusquement.

Devant eux, se tenait un élève blond, particulièrement arrogant. Harry le détesta dès le premier regard, avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait vu chez Madame Guipure.

:::::::::::

- KATE JONES !

L'appel fusa dans la Grande Salle.

Muette de terreur, Kate fit un pas en direction de McGonagall, qui tenait le Choixpeau d'une main, la liste d'élèves de l'autre, et qui la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Un sourire de psychopathe, oui, _songea brusquement Kate en tournant vers la table des Gryffondors, où Craig était assis, un regard terrifié.

Craig hocha la tête en liu souriant.

Et elle continua à s'avancer.

Petit à petit, la distance la séparant de l'estrade diminuait.

Ses cheveux avaient viré au roux foncé : elle s'en rendit compte quand elle sentit leur longueur soudaine en passant sa main dans sa tignasse anciennement noire comme le jais.

Elle sentait le regard du Directeur et d'un autre enseignant lui brûler le front.

Et elle avait la trouille.

Kate Jones leva un regard prudent alors qu'elle gravissait la première marche de l'escalier vers McGonagall, et trouva tout de suite que la vieille femme avait l'air particulièrement aimable.

La professeure sut rassurer la jeune fille, qui s'assit sur le tabouret, en parcourant les élèves de la Grande Salle avec un sourire provocateur. Qui, songea McGonagall, ressemblait particulièrement à celui d'un certain James Potter.

Elle sursauta quand le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête.

_- Hum… Toi, ta tête me dit quelque chose. _

_- Vraiment ? pensa Kate. _

_- Oui, et pour faire honneur aux dons que ta famille t'a offert, il vaut mieux t'envoyer… _

La voix dans sa tête se tut. L'échange avait duré un centième de seconde et le Choixpeau venait à peine de se poser sur la tête de Kate.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Kate soupira de soulagement et courut jusqu'à la table à l'extrémité gauche de la salle, celle dont les élèves faisaient un bruit pas possible. Craig la prit dans ses bras pour la féliciter et Fred et George étaient ravis.

- T'as intérêt à venir dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! lança Fred dans alors que leur table se calma quand un autre élève fut appelé.

- C'est sûr ! appuya Georges. On a besoin de quelqu'un avec le talent de Gwenog Jones avec nous !

- J'ai pas le droit cette année, rappela Kate en se concentrant sur la suite de la Répartition.

Le Professeur McGonagall en était à la lettre P.

:::::::::::

Pendant tout le raps qui suivit, Kate mangea peu.

Elle préféra parler avec Harry, lui expliquant certaines choses sur leur monde, et bavarda avec son grand frère. A vrai dire, elle parla plus qu'elle ne mangea.

Puis vint l'heure de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Kate choisit l'air d'une chanson que chantonnait souvent un jeune professeur habitant près de chez eux, un Moldu travaillant à l'Ecole Moldue d'Oxford. Il enseignait les langues médiévales et en avait inventé une bonne dizaine lui-même.

Les jumeaux Weasley terminèrent en dernier l'hymne, car ils avaient choisi une marche funèbre, qui tranchait franchement avec les paroles pour le moins légères de l'hymne de Poudlard :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve,_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous ce qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse,_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

- Ah, la musique, dit Dumbledore lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de brailler. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourront jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux Gryffondors furent menés hors de la Grande Salle par Percy Weasley, Préfet de son état, et bien l'un des seuls Weasleys que Kate avait beaucoup de mal à supporter.

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans la file d'élèves, Kate et Ron échangèrent deux sourires béats. Kate, malgré son expression extatique, avait l'impression d'avoir des battes de Quidditch à la place de ses jambes qui refusaient d'avancer correctement sans lui faire dépenser une énergie colossale pour effectuer un simple pas en avant.

Kate essayait de se souvenir de chaque porte cachée, de chaque panneau coulissant par lesquels Percy les faisait passer, mortifiée à la simple perspective de se perdre dans les couloirs du Château et d'arriver en retard en cours. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon quand ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Des cannes apparurent de nulle part devant eux, se jetèrent sur Percy qui fit un grand pas de côté afin de les éviter.

- Peeves ! Montre toi ! hurla l'aîné des Weasleys d'une voix furieuse.

Un borborygme inepte résonna dans le couloir, semblable au bruit d'un vomissement, et Kate eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Tu veux que j'aille prévenir le Baron Sanglant ?menaça Percy.

Il y eut soudain un bruit sec, et un petit homme avec une grande bouche se dessina dans les airs. Il était assis en tailleur, flottait non loin du plafond tout en s'appuyant sur des cannes qu'il n'avait pas encore lancées.

- Ooooooh ! s'écria le fantôme comme si il découvrait des paquets cadeaux sous le sapin. Voilà les petits nouveaux ! On va bien s'amuser !

Il fondit alors sur eux, obligeant Kate à se baisser alors qu'il volait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se releva et lui tira la langue.

- Va-t'en, Peeves ! Sinon le Baron sera prévenu. Je ne plaisante pas !

Quand le fantôme disparut, Kate ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ce que disait Percy, observant un tableau au bout du couloir qui représentait une très grosse dame enveloppée dans une robe de soie rose.

Peeves dans les couloirs = grabuge. C'était facile à retenir.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda le portrait d'une voix doucereuse quand ils se furent suffisemment approchés.

- Caput Draconis, dit Percy sans se laisser démonter. Le tableau pivota aussitôt pour laisser la place à un trou béant creusé dans le mur.

Ils passèrent la trappe un par un et débouchèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dont le premier détail que découvrit Kate fut les gros fauteils moelleux. Elle rêva soudain de s'y enfoncer pour cuver sa fatigue, mais Percy ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, montrant les dortoirs des filles et des garçons.

Kate suivit les filles qui montaient un escalier sur la droite, repéra sa valise dans l'allée des lits et soupira de soulagement en enfilant sa chemise de nuit.

Elle se jeta sur son lit, souhaita bonne nuit à sa voisine, une certaine Hermione Granger rencontrée dans le train, et s'enroula dans ses draps.

Kate s'enfonça tout de suite dans un profond sommeil sans rêves, épuisée par la journée.

::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

:::::::::::::::

**Partie i : années 1 à 3**

**Chapitre 3 : Les cours démarrent**

:::::::::::::::

Kate attendait patiemment devant la porte close de la salle de Potions. Ce cours était le premier de l'année.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait décidé de redevenir rousse, comme ses amis Harry et Ron avaient l'air de l'apprécier ainsi. Ce jour-là, ses yeux avaient le même vert que ceux de Harry.

- Salut Kate, fit la voix timide de Hermione Granger derrière elle.

- Salut, répondit Kate. Tu as vu ? Je suis arrivée avant toi aujourd'hui !

Hermione sourit.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Kate n'était pas arrivée juste avant la sonnerie comme à son habitude, mais avant tout le monde.

- J'ai vu. Tu es malade ?

- Moi ? Bien sur que non ! C'est juste que Rogue a l'air hyper sévère. Les autres profs ne disent rien, mais je suis sûre que lui m'enlèverai 10 points si j'arrivais juste avant le début de l'heure !

- Finalement t'as du bon sens, commenta Hermione en souriant.

- Ouais.

Kate se détourna d'elle quand Harry et Ron arrivaient.

- Ben dis donc, tu es sûre d'aller bien ?demanda Ron à Kate en la voyant devant la porte.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Ron tourna la tête derrière eux.

- Depuis quand tu parles à Hermione Granger ? chuchota le rouquin.

- Eh quoi ? J'ai pas le droit ?

- Si mais...

Entre temps, les autres élèves arrivaient par petits groupes et leur classe fut vite complète. Ils avaient cours avec les Serpentards et Kate soupira quand le professeur Rogue arriva devant elle.

Il la fixa.

Longtemps.

Ses yeux passèrent sur Harry qui parlait à Kate, il blêmit, se ressaisit juste à temps avant de rentrer en un coup de vent dans la salle de classe.

La file d'élèves, Serpentard et Gryffondors mélangés, entrèrent à sa suite dans la salle, plongés dans un silence sinistre. Kate grimaça.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur deux tables au premier rang et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir pour aller avec des filles de Gryffondor avec qui elle avait lié connaissance, Kate s'assit lourdement sur la chaise juste à côté de Harry.

Elle sortit prudemment un cahier neuf, sa plume et son encrier, essayant d'oublier le regard glacial de l'enseignant posé sur elle.

Rogue commença l'appel sans attendre que tous les élèves se soient tus.

Mais il le commença à sa manière : chuchotant presque d'un ton aussi froid que la haine qui se lisait dans ses yeux, il accrochait son auditoire au bout de ses lèvres de façon à ce que personne ne juge utile de le contredire ni de bavarder.

Un coup de professionnel du métier que Kate se sentit obligée de respecter.

- Jones ? fit-il de sa voix basse.

- Oui.

Rogue la fixa pendant quelques minutes désagréables.

Lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Harry, il marqua quelques secondes de pause, ses yeux parcourant la liste.

- Ah oui. Harry Potter, notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Kate s'agita sur sa chaise sans trop savoir pourquoi alors que Malfoy et ses amis ricanaient.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je ne m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes...

Kate soupira discrètement, les nerfs déjà à vif.

En lisant son livre en diagonale avant la rentrée, elle était parvenue à la conclusion qu'elle ne serait pas si brillante en potions.

Mais avec les autres matières, elle avait largement de quoi compenser.

C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante que Kate Jones affronta le Professeur Rogue pendant la toute première heure de son année, en (il faut bien l'avouer) n'écoutant qu'irrégulièrement le monologue ininterrompu du professeur.

:::::::::::

Une semaine plus tard, Kate était suspendue au cadran de sa montre, ne tenant plus en place.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, Kate rangea ses affaires le plus vite possible. Elle fuya la salle de Métamorphose, Harry et Ron sur ses talons, alors que la hâte de se rendre enfin sur un terrain de Quidditch l'envahissait.

La première semaine de cours se terminait sur le premier cours de Vol sur Balais de l'année, et Kate comptait bien prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était la fille de Gwenog Jones.

Ce qui lui laissait un avantage énorme sur les autres : en effet, la plupart n'avaient pas eu le privilège de pouvoir, comme elle et son frère, voler sur un balai volant avant même de savoir marcher. Ce jour-là, Kate avait encore une fois opté pour de longs cheveux roux foncés et des yeux verts -un de ses visages préférés-.

Elle s'était ajouté des taches de rousseur, pour se diférencier de Ron et aussi parce qu'elles lui allaient bien. Pour le moment, Kate marchait d'un pas rapide à la droite de Harry, qui la questionnait sur le Quidditch.

Elle s'amusait à lui expliquer les bases et ne pensait pas à autre chose.

Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur le terrain.

Kate grimaça, se souvenant brusquement qu'ils partageaient le cours avec les Serpentard et donc avec Drago Malfoy, un blondinet insupportable et particulièrement arrogant.

En plus, il ne perdait pas une occasion de se moquer de Harry, ce que Kate ne supportait pas. Elle défendait toujours son ami, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

Heureusement, aucun des Serpentard n'étaient encore arrivés sur le terrain.

Il n'y avait que Madame Bibine, devant des dizaines de balais répartis sur deux colonnes, et un petit groupe de Gryffondor qui discutaient avec animation.

- Bonjour Madame Bibine, lança Kate alors que l'enseignante se dirigeait vers eux.

- Bonjour Kate, répondit-elle en souriant.

Kate avait déjà vu leur prof chez elle, à Godric's Hollow, car sa mère l'aimait beaucoup. C'était pratiquement grâce à elle que Gwenog Jones devait sa position actuelle : capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch internationale des Harpies de Holyhead. Ron, interloqué, se tourna vers Kate.

- Tu connais déjà Bibine ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers les autres Gryffondor. Dean Thomas, un élève sang-mêlé, qui aimait bien Kate sans doute à cause du métier de sa mère, vint la saluer.

- Tiens, t'es rousse aujourd'hui ? releva Dean.

- Ouais. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

- Super. Ca te va super. Mais j'aime bien aussi les cheveux courts.

- Comme ca ?

Kate se concentra un instant, et ses cheveux prirent leur teinte d'un noir de jais, raccourcirent pour ne couvrir que l'arrière de son cou en une coupe assez masculine.

- Oui.

Elle lança une bourrade à Dean avant de se concentrer sur le cours, qui commençait. Entre temps, tous les élèves s'étaient placés devant un balai couché sur le sol. Kate savait déjà comment Bibine allait commencer son cours...

- Bien, maitenant, approchez votre main droite au dessus du balai et dites : Debout !

Kate tendit la main.

Elle eut juste le temps de penser "Debout" que son balai arriva entre ses doigts sans prévenir.

A côté d'elle, Harry aussi avait son balai en main, mais la plupart des élèves galéraient à l'attrapper selon les règles.

Elle fit un tour rapide des autres jeunes de leur groupe, se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Hermione, qui n'arrivait pas à faire bouger son balai de plus d'un centimètre sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous (enfin) leur balai en main.

Même Dean Thomas, qui était pourtant un né-moldu comme Hermione, avait réussi à attrapper son balai quelques secondes après Kate. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le féliciter.

- Comment as-tu réussi à l'avoir du premier coup ? chuchota Dean à Kate, lorgnant la branche de bois avec envie.

- Ma mère est une joueuse de Quidditch internationale, ça doit être pour ça, plaisanta Kate alors que Mme Bibine lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

L'enseignante réclama vite le silence.

Elle leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche, se positionner afin de ne pas glisser. Avec un petit sourire, Kate exécuta le tout de bonne grâce, ne songeant qu'au moment où elle s'envolerait enfin.

- Et maintenant, ordonna Bibine, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied au sol pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous éléverez d'un ou deux mètres, pas plus. Pour redescendre il suffit de se pencher légèrement en avant.

Tout cela aurait pu être facile si Neville n'avait pas stressé comme un fou.

Et si il ne s'était pas cassé le poignet en tombant, après avoir décollé avant tout le monde… Et si Malfoy n'avait pas attiré l'attention de tout le monde en loupant son coup et en intronisant Harry Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

:::::::::::::::


End file.
